Possessive Much?
by Dreaming-Of-A-Nightmare
Summary: Andy runs into someone from his past, and the person tries to make moves on Andy. And Wesley doesn't like it, not one bit. .:. A quick Wesley/human!Woody X Andy oneshot that takes place sometime after 'Like How I Imagined' and before 'Color Me Confused.'


**A/N: This is only meant to squeeze in some WesXAndy romance that some people were disappointed I didn't include in the first two sets of my WesXAndy series (and I apologize, because believe me, I wanted to, but I was afraid of losing the innocence of the story as well as some readers). **

**So this is like my little gift to you fans. But watch out: there's a weird, funny, one-sided pairing in here! LOL, hurray for jealousy. #smirks#**

**Also: the possessive line (hence the title) that Wesley uses is actually an exact quote that Woody uses in the first movie, although I changed it a bit to suit the fic. Be on the lookout for the word, 'Bucko.' Huhuhu.**

**-Oh! I almost forgot: as an added bonus, you guys get links (with spaces so that FF.n allows it) to my drawn interpretations of Wesley, Benjamin, and Jessica, that also has two pictures at the bottom that are WesXAndy and BenXJess! Among other TS drawings that I did recently. **

**Good times, no?**

**Here they are:**

**http:/ poetic-kitsune. deviantart. com/gallery/#/d2titnn (Wes, Ben, and Jess designs)**

**http:/ poetic-kitsune. deviantart. com/gallery/#/d2tr4xm (WoodyXAndyXgirl pic)**

**http:/ poetic-kitsune. deviantart. com/gallery/#/d2szfyt (WoodyXAndy one-page comic)**

**http:/ poetic-kitsune. deviantart. com/gallery/#/d2swut2 (random Toy Story doodles)**

**Long author's note is long. XD**

**

* * *

**

They were never friends. No one can ever say that the two of them were friends, past or present. But Wesley can tell that they know each other. And a little too well, he might add.

"Dude, long time no see! When you moved, I had no idea that you moved _here!_ How come I didn't see you 'round during high school?"

Andy laughs. "Probably because you never bothered to show up, you big pothead. But at least you're making a living. Good for you, Sid. It's not easy being a garbage man."

The rocker-wannabe named 'Sid' nods his head. He cracks a smirk and lifts his orange goggles to run his hand through short, spiky black hair sprinkled with sweat. "Tch, you don't know the half of it! But I have fun, y'know? I get to see all of the crap people throw out, and sometimes I get to keep it if it's still usable. It's like getting free parts!"

"Parts? Do you actually _build _instead of destroy things, now?" Andy jokes, and beside him, Wesley tenses. He doesn't like the air around these two; he can sense childhood tension mixed with teenage excitement, and it bothers him more than he cares to admit.

Sid grins. "Of course. I mean, don't get me wrong, I get to crush up and incinerate some stuff down at the dump, but at home I'm usually in my garage, working on cars and bikes. I'm doing side-jobs to try and get enough money to go to community college. I'm going to do a two-year mechanic study so that I can open up my own shop later."

"Wow, I'm impressed," Andy remarks with a raise of his eyebrow. "You actually have a plan in life; and here I thought you were just another high school dropout case."

"Hey, don't poke fun, And. I got 'nough smarts to do what I do. And that includes plan a future for myself." His face suddenly becomes forlorn. "I don't want to wind up like my old man."

Andy nods compassionately. "Oh, right. I almost forgot that it was only your mom and sister living with you when we were kids," he says softly, and something tightens up in the pit of Wes's stomach. Something akin to the fist of the green-eyed monster. Who does this 'Sid' character think he is, earning Andy's empathy? Wesley's teeth clench to the point of aching. And he doesn't mean to, but Andy's making it worse by adding, "I'm actually glad we ran into each other, Sid; you've changed a lot since then. You're less… angry."

"Yeah, well. After I dropped out during sophomore year, Mom decided to get me some therapy to 'talk out my issues.' I didn't want to, but I was a minor, so I had no say in it. But I ended up liking my counselor, and he helped me work out some of my so-called 'issues.' Now I'm not some loser-stoner-dumbass. I'm 'a functioning piece of society.'" He barks a laugh, and his teeth show; too perfectly straight, indicating a history of braces. But also yellow, indicating smoking of any kind, mostly likely cigarettes and marijuana. Wesley's fingers twitch. Andy shouldn't be acquainted with someone like this.

But sweet Andy is smiling, and laughing a bit along with 'Sid' (Wes refuses to address this guy directly). "Hey, you know, if you work on cars, maybe you could look at mine? My mom gave me the old blue van, and it was running fine until recently. The breaks squeak and the engine is starting to sputter. So, would you?"

'Sid' smiles slyly, and he raises one of his headphones to his ear. "Maybe I will. Depends on whether or not you'll be paying me."

"Oh, of course!" Andy says. "I don't expect you to do it for free. That'd just be rude, you know?"

'Sid' grins broader. He places the other headphone over his opposite ear, and pretends not to be paying full attention, but Wesley can see through this guise. "Good, good. You can pay me… in food. Buy me dinner this Friday, and I'll fix your car over the weekend."

"Really?" Andy replies happily, but Wes's face is draining of color. Does Andy even know that he just agreed to a date? Wesley heard the charm in Sid's tone this entire time (subtle flirting, Wes knows), but he hadn't though that Sid would be so bold as to _ask Andy out_ while Wesley is _standing right here._ "Sounds good to me! Sure thing."

"Cool," Sid smirks, and turns to leave. "See you Friday, Andy. Let's meet at Pizza Planet for some games and memories."

And inwardly, Wesley is practically _seething._

xXxXx

Come Friday, Wesley is begging Andy not to go. "Andy, ya know what he wants; he ain't just tryin' to get payment for checkin' out yer car! He wants _you. _He sees how well ya grew up an' he wants a piece of it!"

Andy frowns disapprovingly. "Wes, you're overacting. He's just a guy I knew when I was young, and he's looking at my car for me. This isn't a date. I mean, we're only going to a Pizza Planet, right? It's not like we're dressing up for an Olive Garden."

"Yeah, but –"

The shorter brunet smiles gently and places his finger on the older boy's lips. "Don't worry about it, Wes. Seriously. It's no big deal. Besides, I wouldn't date him anyway; he used to bully me and ruin my toys, you know. And I don't even find him attractive, let alone think he might be… well." And he shrugs, blushing slightly, before walking out the door.

_Oh, I'm pretty sure he's gay, Andy,_ the rancher thinks to himself bitterly. _You didn't see the way he glanced behind him to check out your ass when you walked away on Wednesday. _

He snorts, but doesn't say anything more. Grumpily, he puts on his hat – still as dusty as the desert back home – and slides into a pair of his favorite shit-kickin' boots. As Andy leaves the dorm, Wesley plans to follow in secret. He has a natural curiosity…

…A curiosity of how daring Sid plans on being tonight.

xXxXx

As it turns out, Sid plans on being pretty damn daring. Too much for Wes's tastes. On more than one occasion over the past half hour, the rocker-wannabe has tried – and thankfully failed due to Andy's obliviousness – to either touch Andy's rear or thigh. Luckily, Wes has been able to create a distraction of some sort (at one point "accidentally" toppling over a stack of Cosmic Cups) to stop the would-be action from happening.

But as Wesley watches the pair finish eating from the identity shield of a video game console, he's unable to prevent Sid from "tripping" (Wes can tell by the look on the guy's face that it's no accident at all) and landing on top of Andy when they're throwing their trash away.

And that's when Wesley decides to make himself known.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Sid is saying, an undeniable smirk tweaking the corners of his mouth. "I didn't mean to do that, And. Hope I didn't hurt you. Want me to help you up?"

And Wesley is about to intervene when Andy pushes Sid away. "I'm _fine,_" he snaps, and stands up to dust himself off. "I'll be right back, okay? I have to use the restroom."

_Maybe Andy finally gets the idea,_ Wesley muses to himself as he storms over to where Sid is angrily muttering to himself.

Sid is letting out a string of violently-toned curses, with something along the lines of, "how can I make him like me" in between the swear words. For a moment, Wes hangs back, almost unsure if he should say anything. He… nearly feels _bad _for Sid.

But those feelings vanish up in smoke as soon as he catches Sid saying a tad clearer: "I mean, how hard can it be to get into his pants? He looks like an easy lay 'cause he's so sensitive. And I bet he's great in bed…"

"What in the hell did you jus' say?" Wesley growls as he steps up behind Sid, using his height from his cowboy boots to his advantage.

The rocker-wannabe stiffens and turns slowly around. "You!" he spits out, "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Gettin' a bite to eat, 'f course," Wes smirks, smoothly lying. But Sid knows a cover-up lie when he hears it, since he's done the same thing so many times himself.

"Well, whether you're spying on me or not, I don't really care. What does it matter what I said, anyhow? You don't know who I'm –"

"I know very damn well who yer talkin' 'bout!" the older male remarks sharply. "Yer talkin' 'bout Andy like he's some piece of ass you can grab when you like," he hisses, and leans down to grip Sid's tee-shirt by its black collar. "But you listen here, bucko: you better stay away from Andy. He's _mine,_ and there ain't _nobody _who's taking him away from me."

Sid looks scared for all of two seconds before his weasel-like nature sets in, and he's slipping out of Wesley's grasp with a grin on his lips. "Is that so?" Sid replies casually. "I guess I know that I was right about one thing, at least: Andy is not the topping type."

"Shut yer mouth!" Wes roars, and throws a punch directly into Sid's nose before he can stop himself for even let his brain inform him that he had formed his fingers into a fist in the first place. Sid reels back, stumbling for a minute, just as a worker from Pizza Planet comes over and Andy returns from the bathroom.

Things get ugly.

Andy starts yelling, demanding to know what's going on, while the employee of the joint separates Sid (who was starting a counter-attack) and Wesley, demanding that they take their scrimmage outside.

Kicked out, the three are left in the parking lot, staring at one another. "I knew this was a bad idea," Wes mumbles as he shoves his hands into his pockets. It's a little chilly. "I warned ya, Andy."

"I can't believe you two!" Andy retorts, purposely ignoring the remark. "What am I, some damsel in distress, Wes? Do you feel the need to protect me from the evil dragon? Honestly…" He sighs, running his hand through his bangs. "And _you_, Sid; you're just a horny bastard, and you can forget about checking my car; I'll take it in myself tomorrow. I should have known better, but –" and he glances as Wesley "– I don't need you telling me what I 'should know,' Wes. I can make decisions for myself, and learn from my own mistakes." He shakes his head at the two males across from him. "_Jeez._"

Sid shrugs and cracks his knuckles. "Whatever." And without pausing to wipe the blood from his nose, he heads back to his car without another word.

Andy turns to look at his boyfriend. "Let's just go home, Wesley," he says tiredly. He doesn't hesitate to fall in step next to the taller brunet as they retreat to their cars.

But along the way, Wes stops walking. "'M sorry, Andy."

"I know," the younger smiles. "As well you should be."

"D'you forgive me?"

Andy stops and glances over his shoulder. "Hmm," he makes a face, "Maybe. That depends."

"On what?"

"On how you plan to make this incident up to me. You shouldn't have been spying on me. Don't you trust me?"

The rancher laughs out loud. "Oh, Andy," he says with a shake of his head as he begins walking again. "Don't ya know? I was only spying 'cause I don't trust _him. _He's a toy-killer, after all."

"You mean he _was _a toy-killer," Andy jokes as he slips his hand around Wesley's waist once they're walking at an equal pace again.

"You never know. He still could be." And he smiles. He leans over and wraps his arm around Andy's shoulders, pulling him in as they stop in front of Andy's car. "But I'm glad you shoved him like that back there. Guess you really _do_ like me, huh?"

Playfully, the shorter brunet elbows his boyfriend. "Save it. I already told you that I don't like him, which obviously means I like somebody else. And I'm with _you,_ aren't I?"

Wesley chuckles as his free hand drifts toward Andy's face. "Yeah, well. Sometimes I don' believe it, and I need t' be reminded." He watches as Andy's blue eyes slide shut, his lightly freckled face softening in expectation. Wes doesn't disappoint; he leans forward and places a tender kiss on the younger's lips. He smiles to himself as Andy's tongue brushes the seam, asking for more. And, naturally, Wesley complies.

Pulling back, Andy's mouth breaks into a sly grin. "Actually, I think I kind of like the whole possessive thing. It means that I'm guaranteed almost anything I want, 'cause you feel _obligated _to keep your possession happy, or else it won't want to be your possession any more."

The rancher cocks an eyebrow. "And what, pray tell, d'ya want from me?"

Andy blushes, but his smile doesn't disappear. He lifts himself up onto the pads of his feet to whisper something into Wesley's ear. The older boy turns red in the face, and a nervous chuckle slips out.

"Th-that? Really?"

Andy nods. "Yup. When we get home, preferably." He plants a light peck on Wes's collar bone like a child might seal an envelope with a sticker.

Wesley groans in defeat. "A'right, you got me. I will, but only 'cause I still have the nasty picture in m' head of Sid landing on top of you, and I want to correct that image."

Andy laughs as he gets out the jangling keys to his car. "Suits me just fine," he says. And he watches as Wesley walks over to his own car, laughter shaking his broad shoulders.


End file.
